wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archwings
Still a W.I.P! All changes may not be permanent. images hopefully coming soon. (and a new tribe too!) I'm having a problem with editing the page, and adding a heading, sub heading, or picture will delete my edits. I also can't write comments or reply >:V The layout will be fixed.. Introduction This is property of BagelBomber and nobody may steal or copy it in any way. Archwings take place in setting one of the Pyrrhian Galaxy. They're an intelligent dragon-like species that are native to the galaxy neighboring the Pyrrhian Galaxy. History In the early age of the Archwings, they dominated their planet's species through war. Modern technology was invented, and soon, Archwings took to the stars. Massive interplanetary expansion led to conflicts between Archwing factions, which eventually sparked a brutal war. Iridius 1 was bombarded, and became an unlivable, crater-filled wasteland. The survivors of what came to be known as the Iridius War formed the Arch Alliance, which continued to spread across planets. With each new discovery, military power grew. The Arch Alliance became the Archwing Empire, a complex government was put in place, and Iridius 2 was constructed. Now, Archwings continue to expand their territory and technology. New alliances with other species are being made, and intergalactic exploration is beginning. Description Archwings have a medium sized body with a wide wingspan and a slim, almost feline figure. They have a narrow head and a long neck, as well as two long cartilage antennae on their heads. In some dragons, these antennae may be a bit twirled, giving them a royal look. A row of long, rectangular spines runs down from the top of the head, to the tip of the tail. An Archwing has tiny scales, like a gecko's. Like their name implies, their wings are arched backwards, like a swallow's. Their wings are easily hidden when folded. Due to genetic modifications, Archwings are most commonly albino. The ones who aren't have scales that only come in light shades of off-whites. They also have a paler underbelly, matching their primary scale color. Archwings have blue and purple stripes, lines, and circles all over their body. They have a total of six small circular eyes, (three on each side) and come in vibrant blues, violets, and blue grey. Arid Archwings Arid Archwings, another type of Archwing, have scales that come in light browns, greens, and tans. Their eyes may come in hazel, orange, or yellow. They have the same patterns as normal Archwings, but they are all a darker shade of their primary color. Archwings' blood is neon blue, so veins and other organs may stand out. Abilities Archwings are naturally resistant to extreme cold temperatures well below freezing. They are genetically modified to regenerate limbs, so scarring is not common. Also, Archwings have been augmented with improved vision and hearing, but an inferior sense of smell. Due to the extreme climate they live in, native Archwings cannot survive in hot temperatures for long. However, some Archwings can adjust to the change in temperature. Dragons that are born in a different environment or adjust to it's temperature are known as Arid Archwings. Arid Archwings are not born with nitrogen breath, but with fire. Archwings who are not adjusted are called Pure Archwings, and must use a liquid nitrogen inhaler to survive in warm temperatures. Pure Archwings have two abilities. They can breathe in nitrogen, direct it to a special organ (called the coolant lung) and can freeze it to the point of making liquid nitrogen. A spray of liquid nitrogen can then be exhaled from the mouth, which is strong enough to be lethal. Unlike Icewing frost breath, nitrogen breath takes time to take effect, but when it does, it is just as dangerous. Secondly, Archwings can warp space and reality. Back in the medieval era, this was thought to be magic, but it is now known as space-time manipulation. This power is is unstable, but with an Archwing power suit, it can be controlled. These abilities are similar to animus powers, but not the same. An Archwing can manipulate matter to create structures, make mini wormholes, and travel through dimensions, but not grant wishes. Some dragons may even be able to observe time itself, and can predict the history of an object. Powers like these have to be very carefully used, and need to be taught by masters - called Meta Archwings. If not used correctly, an Archwing could simply phase themselves out of existence. Meta Archwings & Arid Archwings WIP Technology Quantum Combat Suits To control their highly unstable abilities, Archwings created specially-built exoskeletons that control and even amplifies their powers. The armors have quantum drives which both powers the suit and allow Archwings to travel safely in unstable dimensions. Most suits are equipped with life support systems, small stabilization thrusters, and are made airtight for space. There are several different models of power armor. Some armors are large, heavy, and covered with alloy plating, and others are small and lightly armored. Weaponry and Warp Travel The current Archwing military uses mostly energy weapons such as ion lasers, fusion weaponry, and advanced gauss weaponry. Faster than light travel has been achieved with quantum drives. Large Quantum warp drives distort the space around a spaceship to travel long distances in a few seconds. Artificial Intelligence Archwings Artificial Intelligence systems exist to help command a ship or to fulfill tasks such as building or combat. The AI can be either uploaded onto a ship's computer or into robotic frame. AI frames are robots that are mass produced. These frames are similarly built to Archwing power suits, and have the same technology, but cannot house an operator inside. Archwing AIs are often called Cephalons. Planet Construction One of the most important advancements in Archwing technology is the creation of artificial planets. The resources of other planets are broken up by powerful gravity extractors and reformed into a custom made planet for the Archwings to inhabit. The planet's ecosystem is then artificially put in place. Making an artificial planet takes hundreds of years. Iridius 2 - the current Archwing artificial planet - took 200 years to build, and is around as large as Neptune. Archwings built artificial rings around Iridius for docking, building, and defense purposes. It also generates a small energy shield to protect the planet from small meteors and incoming attacks. Habitat(s) The Archwing planet - Iridius 2 - is mostly Earth like, but has a nitrogen enriched atmosphere that dragons are not well accustomed to breathing. The temperature on the planet is almost always negative, and orbits a white star. Iridius 2 is the Archwing main planet, and was artificially built to replace the original planet. The planet is guarded by the artificially built planetary rings and a powerful fleet. Iridius has vast liquid nitrogen oceans, but little land for it's size. The land is mostly tundra with steep ice cliffs and liquid nitrogen pools. Archwing cities are built very tall, and food is produced in huge greenhouse buildings. The capital of Iridius 2 is the city of Origent. Iridius has a moon called Lua. The moon serves as a defense and trading outpost for the Archwings. Other Archwing settlements and planets are scattered across the galaxy. The second most important Archwing planet is Iris. Iris is a smaller planet that manufactures nearly everything. It's also a major trading station because it's atmosphere is breathable. It is a forest and desert planet. Iris has no artificial rings, but does have multiples space platforms orbiting around it. Architecture and Design Archwing architecture is very geometric and high tech. The city buildings are metal plated and very tall, and apartments and greenhouse buildings are modular and rectangular. The cities are not completely metal, and many parks and green areas are built as well. This building type also applies to vehicles. Archwing spaceships are tall, narrow, and looming. Culture Language The Archwing written language constructs sentences similar to the Pyrrhian language. The alphabet consists of different symbols that make a word when put together. Archwing Words and letters are wavy and twirly, and are similar to script because they are often linked to each other. Government Category:Fanmade Tribes